Family Secrets
by eli-XD-O
Summary: When Rory turns 15 he was hoping for a remote control helicopter but instead he got... a family of vampire hunters! Will Ethan and Benny help him keep his secret from his own family?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I really need to pick another show other than My Babysitter's a Vampire but oh well haha **

**I wasn't sure how old Ethan, Benny or Rory were meant to be so I just went with about 14ish 'cause I know they're older than me but wasn't sure I think they're like 17ish in real life but I should really stop my Rambling **

**Started: 27/08/13 **

**Time: 16:14PM**

**...**

It was Rory's Birthday! Well technically his mum had told him it wasn't his Birthday until 7:30AM and it being 7:26AM he had to stay quiet. Yesterday he was a child at 14 today he was a man!

He wiggled his toes under his Spider-man sheets as his bed side clock turned from '26' to '27' He was full of excitement, almost taring at the seems. He turned on his side and looked at his bed side table again he had a collection of things including a bottle of half drank water which he didn't really need but he didn't want to drink blood in the house incase his mum found it, that would be hard to explain; a watch with the wrong time, a Super Nova comic, a Spectactular Spider-Man Comic, his phone and a wooden picture frame.

He picked up the picture frame and held it close. Rory sat up in his bed, watching the picture in the frame with suck love but with such pain at the same time. It had a younger looking Rory standing in front with Mrs Keaner's hands on his shoulders, there was a man behind her with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes same as Rory's.

Tears started to well up in Rory's eyes but his Happy go lucky smile came back when his alarm went off he looked back at his desk and put the picture frame back behind the clock before turning off his alarm.

He jumped out his bed but his feet never touched the ground, he was flying which Rory didn't mind it meant he knew he was truely happy but he didn't know how his mum would react so he tried to calm down.

Rory began to breathe slowly and heavily, he felt his feet return to his soft light brown carpet. Just in time to as his mum walked in just as his feet hit the floor. She knocked but there was no point she just walked in anyway

"Rory, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" He started to walk to the bedroom door to meet his mum "It's my birthday why wouldn't I be?" She stepped out the way for him to get passed "Well it's nearly 25 to I started to get worried that you hadn't come racing to my room yet." They shared a laugh and walked down the stairs.

Rory sat at his usual seat in the kitchen/dining room waiting for his mum to bring his his special Birthday breakfast; one egg no whites, he thought they had no flavour and were slimy even before he became a 'vamp', 2 sausages, beans and six slices of bacon. Rory knew he wouldn't have to wait long his mum always had everything ready for him getting up. The only thing that annoyed him was having to wait for her to plate it up.

...

It was about 7:45 and Mrs Kearen was watching Rory scoff down the remaining sausage smothered in bean sauce. She laughed before sticking her hand under the table and grabing a silver bag and plopped it on the table. Rory's eyes lit up and his jaw opened slightly showing his mum the builders breakfast he had just had, he laughed again at how much of a plonker her son could be.

Rory shoved his plate to the side, but not before licking it clean, and pulled the bag toward him.

At the very top was a new shirt, it looked like designer but in reality it was just from TESCO; underneath that was a pair of denims to go with his shirt. He smiled at them and then at his mother. He reached in and grabbed 1 of the 2 remaining items, he ripped the red rapping paper off and yelled in excitment "AWESOME...!"

He was holding a remote control helecopter 1942 model, yellow mint condition in box, un-opened, he was gocking at it and then repeated in a whisper "awesome..." Mrs Keaner laughed at him until she noticed he hadn't touched his last gift so she reached in and held it out in her hand, he still didn't noticed so she coughed bringing his attention to her "ANOTHER ONE!"

"Yup!" A smiled streched along her face as he grabbed for it.

He footered around with the little hand made + decorated box trying to open it she took it from him and flicked the lock open before handing it back to the boy. He reached in but looked slightly disappointed when all he found was an old key, the key to the cupboard in the hall, sure he had never been allowed in there but it's not that exciting.

Rory's mum noticed he didn't think it was exciting "Now you go up stairs and get ready for school when you come back down you will be let into a family secret."

Rory looked down at the key then back up at her confused, he went to talk but she stopped him by pushing him towards the stair case in the hallway "GO!"

...

Rory POV

I stomped down the stairs wearing my new red + blue stripped shirt and my denims with an old pair of nikey trainers. When I reached the bottom my mum was waiting egurly, key in hand "Are you ready for the surprise, to hear the secret?"

I slumped on the bottom step "Yeah, I guess..."

She turned her back on me and glidded over to the table picking up the picture frame with the same picture as in my room "Do you remember I told you how your father died 6 years ago?"

"Yeah he died on the construction site lack of security or something?"

"Well..." She put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me over to the cupboard the key fit "He did die on a construction site... but not by lack of security..."

I was confused, she put the key in my hand and motioned for me to put it in the lock.

"He was killed by..." The door swung open "Vampires..."

"WHAT!"

"Now I know this is a lot to take in and you probably won't believe me but-"

"NO! I believe you I-" what was I doing I couldn't tell her I was a vampire but how did she know they excisted

"Rory" She led me into the cupboard "You come from a long line of Vampire Hunters..."

"V-Vamp-pire Hunter..." I circled around the room taking in the amount of different hunting/killing implaments there as...

Metal and Wooden stakes  
Garlic Bombs  
Crosses and Crusifix  
Holy Water  
Sun Beem Swords/lightsabers  
and some other stuff but I had no idea what they were and didn't want to find out.

"W-Well I should probably go to school... now..." I went to run out the house but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I looked back and my mum had this concerned look on her face "Now that you know... I don't have to sneak vampire protection into your bag so here..." She had a few cloves of garlic and a vile of holy water in her hand, when I didn't reach for them she pulled my hand up and placed them in my hand. Although her touch was soft and caring all I could focus on was the burning sensation and I knew I couldn't scream 'cause if I did she would know something was up.

She gave me a smile as I ran out the door. I chucked the garlic and holy water into the bushes and gasped from the relief "OH MY GOD!"

...

Benny and Ethan were at my locker when I got to school, they were just talking sounded a 'debate' about The Hulk and Captain America, usually I'd be intrested but I couldn't be intrested with something like this on my mind.

As I approched them Ethan nudged Benny making him turn around to look at me "Happy Birthday, Rory!" Ethan was smiling but Benny just looked like he couldn't be bothered with anything, when Benny and I both shared the same look Ethan was concerned "What's up, Rory?"

I sighed "My family are vampire hunters"

Benny burst out laughing "Your dead!" Now he looked happy but Ethan hit him again which made me happy "What do you mean... your family are vampire hunters?"

I slumped on my locker "Look" I held up my hands to show them my burnt hands from the garlic and holy water "And she doesn't even know I'm a vamp"

"I still don't know what you mean?"

"All my family hunt vampires, bad luck for me when they find out, and my mum lied to me for 6 years, my dad didn't die from a saftey fault or whatever, a vampire killed him."

"Well maybe they won't find out, you kept your secret this long..." I knew he was trying to ignore the last part of my statement but I just didn't know what to do anymore

"This is the worst. Birthday. Ever."

...

**Chapter 1 done **** I like this idea to be honest but I don't know how well my idea came across in this chapter but anyways post your thoughts and stuff, tell me what you think**

**Oh and what does OC and POV stand for? I literally have no idea oh well...**

**Reviews and whatnot **

**-Eli **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Thanks to MBAV4ever / Cubillos / TeamEthanMorgan  
I really appreciate the reviews and thanks for the explanations I had an idea but wasn't sure so thanks **

**Anyways on we go to a land of wonder and make believe prepare yourselves it's going to be a bumpy ride...**

**...**

Rory POV

After telling Benny and Ethan my problem Ethan tried to help but Benny just laughed I would have flashed my fangs at him but I was kind of ashamed of them, ashamed of what I was, what I had become but there had been 4 periods since then and I had hoped that it would be at the back of mind with all the Birthday wishes I was getting but it didn't work it only reminded me of what my mum had shown me this morning and all the bombs and the garlic and the oh. So. Painful. Things.

Although I was worried about my mum and what she would do if she found out, especially now that I knew she was a Vampire hunter, but it was lunch and who could deny pizza the attention it deserves? Not me that's for sure I'm well know for my respect towards Pizza.

I was sitting at our usual table by myself chomping on a delisiously stringy slice of pizza, Benny and Ethan were still up at the counter getting their food when Sarah sat down in front of me "Oh hey, Sarah" I gave her a weak smile and she put her hand on my shoulder "You seem down..." I rolled my eyes at her. "I know what will cheer you up!" She placed a pink and blue stripped bag on the table "I got you a present!"

My eyes lit up "What is it?!"

"You'll have to open it and see." She said with a smug smile as I ripped the tape off of the top of the bag, I pulled out the items "Mini. Vampire. Sasquatch-babies!" she laughed as I arranged them from biggest to smallest. Ethan and Benny approched us Benny sat next to me and Ethan sat next to Sarah. I had begun to forget about 'the incedent' this morning until Ethan brought it up again "So... what are you gonna do about your mum problem?"

"What mum problem?" Sarah was confused but before I got to answer Benny did it for me "Ah the great Vivianne..." He looked off into the distance for a second before returning to us "Well this morning, Vivianne, told our dear friend Rory here that he came from a _long line _of VAMPIRE HUNTERS!"

"WHAT!" Sarah did not look happy, she looked mad AT ME "How could you come from a line of Vampire Hunters and not tell us!?"

"I didn't know!" I rolled my sleeves up to show her the garlic and holy water scars

"How'd you get that?"

"My mum..." I looked down at my scars and thought 'If this is what she does to me when she doesn't know I'm a Vamp... how wuld she react if she found out?'

"Your Mum! Does she know... your a vampire?"

"No... This was from her handing me weaponry that could esentually kill me... I don't know why the wounds haven't healed yet though..."

"How long ago did you get burned?"

"Like 4 and a half hours ago."

"Maybe it's some kind of special stuff, you know not regular garlic like it's inchanted or something..." Benny said this but still had his head down scoffing his lunch, inbetween breathes he spoke "If you –slirp- have a sample –crunch- I can give it –tare- to Grandma and she –swallow- can analyize it" He looked up from his half empty tray, we all looked at him in dicust but he just kept talking "So do you have any samples?" I picked up my bag but I didn't take my eyes off of Benny, I shoved my hand in my bag and started to rumage around "My mum said she wouldn't have to sneak 'vampire protection' into my bag now that I know but I've never no-AW!" I pulled my hand out to reveal a throbbing red mass of burnt-ness, it was agony "Aw aw aw aw aw..." I tried to stay quiet not dragging any attention to myself but boy did it hurt "I think I-aw-found it"

I pulled out 2 halfs of the reciently exploded bomb shaped item and dropped them onto the table, they still made my hands hurt, Ethan grabbed one half and Benny the other "What is it?"

"I-I think it's like a sort of garlic bomb..."

"We should take this to Grandma, she'll know what to do."

...

I had gone another 2 and a half hours of paranoia before we final got to go see Benny's Grandma well by we I mean Ethan, Benny and me, Sarah had to go do some homework and Erica didn't care when I told her about it the start of 5th Period all she said was "Keaner family, vampire hunters? *chuckles* Seriously your warning me why? If she's anything like *Looks me up and down* you I have nothing to wory about" Before flying off to get a 'bite to eat'

We were sitting in the Weir living room while Benny's Grandma examened the weaponry I found in my bag. A little green spark came from the shrapnel as her rinkled fingers corresed it. She quickly walked over to her book shelf and picked out one of the newer books before walking back over to us and sitting on the sofa she skimmed a few pages before she got to about 12 pages in then stopped. The elderly woman mumbled some words to herself before starting the spell...

"Carmine usus revelare antequam peruenissemus vestris pulsatis foribus*"

The 2 pieces started to put each other back together, the scar of it bursting was no longer there. The 2 piece twisted in place and a purple beem of light was shot from it sending a shock through my very being and sending me to the floor. Benny and Ethan tried to help me up but it was like I was in a trance, having a fit sort of, I was shaking and couldn't move. Mrs Weir didnt move she just held the _demon _object to her ear and listened she whispered to it then placed it close to her ear again, she nodded.

Benny and Ethan were no longer trying to help me they were to busy watching Benny's Grandma go insane. She took the object from her ear and placed it close to her chest, she placed her finger on top and it lighted up a pink colour. I felt my body relaxing and I was finally able to move again, I got up and shook my head to try and lose the sleepyness I had gained from that experience "So what is it?"

"It's dark magic, used only to hurt your kind, Rory and if your family is who they say they are uh well..."

"Well What!?"

Benny patted me on the back "I'm gonna miss you, bro"

...

**Not my best work but I'm tired so leave alone... I started this at like half 5-6ish why did it take so long? Oh well... Uh I don't wanna go to school tommorrow I have to deal with moany people 'cause E (What I call my Bestfriend Emma –thankyou MBAV) and Fee (What I call my Bestfriend Fiona) are arguing over some shi-sugar that I don't understand but on the bright side I... who am I kidding there is no bright side I hate my life haah (just Kidding) **

**I'm out**

**-Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... It's been a while... well for me anyway usually I update like every other day but anyways I have neglected my responsablities of Updating and decided to ditch English and French until I have written it :) **

**Oh and ****Marvel123 ****I kind of hoped nobody would take too much notice just 'cause it was late and my mum was shouting at me (She could still hear my music playing-I play music while I write) but I should probably check it proparly next time :) But... sorry for anyone who found it hard to read due to my lack of Spell Check- Maybe I shouldn't ditch my English...**

**Updated: 06/09/13**

**...**

RORY POV

I was walking home from Benny's house I had, had enough of his torment about me going to die- or becoming deader than I already am. As I approched my house I noticed that something was off... something definatly wasn't right.

I was standing in my front garden gawking at the newly decorated house. There was a giant beem protecting the house, something I had never noticed before or had never been there before... I reached a hand out to touch the beem but quickly retracted I felt a shot a pain wiz up my arm "AW!" When I heard my mum moving around inside I figured she heard me scream and with what she told me, no matter how dumb I am, I knew exactly what that was used for and decided it would probably be better if I wasn't out here when she opened the door.

...

I got to the Weir house hold still wincing in pain. Before I was turned I would usually get upset because I was use to getting up but after I became a vampire I never felt the pain of the beating but now... I just wasn't use to it.

I tried to cover it up when Benny answered the door to be honest I was surprised Ethan wasn't with him but even more surprised when he went for my throat "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I tried to fight him off but I think due to my injury and the pure rage in his eyes, it scared me a little. "B-Ahh-Benny!" I could feel his thumbs pressing down on my adams apple although I didn't need it to breath it still came in handy for talking "GET OFF ME!" I managed to shove him off of my body making him do a rolly polly and slap down beside me before I got up. I stretched my hand out for Benny to take and he did but he didn't look very happy about it. He patted himself down getting off any of the dirt on his clothes. "What was that about?" He didn't look up at me while I spoke, classic angry Benny. "Benny...?"

Benny pushed passed me and into the house he stormed down the hallway but not before motioning for me to come in. I walked up to the door but these cursed vampiric powers had caused a lot of trouble the last day I really did try t come in but my undead needed a vocal invitation so I could do nothing but stand there and hope for Benny to come back. He did, he stomped down the hall way t find himself at the open front door, his body slowched when he sighed "Hhh... Rory, please enter my house." He smiled sacastically but I replied with a sweet, real smile which he didn't seem too pleased about.

He about turned and stormed down the hall way once more and into the living room where I seen Ethan lying on the sofa, Grandma Weir at her posions table and Benny now sitting at Ethan's side. The granaid type thing sat on the coffee table in a poly bag, double rapped and sticky taped several over "What's going on...?"

Benny looked up at me "This..." Pointing at a sleeping Ethan lying on the sofa "Happened because YOU gave me Grandma that stupid thing!" He pointed to the poly bag. I was trying to remember what it was as I had given Mrs Weir a few of my mother's weapons. Now lets see I gave her...

Garlic Bombs - No  
Magic Powder – No  
Light Beem/saber thing – No  
Enchated Stakes - No

So what could it have been? There was this round thing that I didn't know what it did (and I didn't plan on finding out the same way I did all of the others) I had called it the lighty uppy thinggy 'cause anytime I touched it, it would glow up this weird shade of red then make a beeping sound but when I seen my mum put it in my bag it was a pastle blue colour... "How? What does it do?" Benny stepped closer to me but allowed me to finish my sentence before he spoke " Remember I didn't know what half of the stuff did! And I did say 'be careful' I remember 'cause I was being shocked up the butt with the enchanted stake finding me."

Benny looked at the ground for a few seconds then up at me "Grandma recognised the spell on the garlic bomb the one to insure that vampires eg you would feel the pain for longer and went to find it in her spell book while Ethan and I continued to look at the other weapons for YOU might I add when I need to pee. Recap I'm urinating, Grandma's in her study and Ethan is left alone to deal with them when he picked up the 'lighty uppy thinggy' it lit up a bright Orange colour then started to detanate." He coughed then continued "When I heard the BAANG! *Mimics an explotion* I came running out here and I found Ethan crippled in pain."

"If Ethan's all sleepy like then how did you know about all the stuff inbetween?"

"He was awake just in a lot of pain but... when we tried to counter the spell used on him it back fired and now his body is trying to fix him."

"What do you mean?"

"Hhhh... The _magic _was ment for a vampire BUT it would attack _any _supernatural force but not by accident"

"Mhmm..." I just agreed I really didn't know what was going on in that abnormaly large head f his.

"It means your mum isn't just out for Vampires..."

...

**Hey Hey :) Not updated the last week or so for like any of my stories :/ wooopseee but o well I'm updating now! I have work tomorrow morning (Well volunteer work) and will probably have to deal with some family issues... but who cares that's tomorrow live in the present, the past, future and afterlife are a bunch of mumbo jumbo if you don't make your life worth living :)**

**And for anyone who wishes review etc and if you feel the urge to talk to someone and your other self is being annoying or isn't home feel free to send me a message depending on the time I'll message back (Fair chance the times will be different depending on where you've parked your toosh at which moment in time)**

**I bid you fair well **

**-Eli**


End file.
